A Whole New Zombies
by DooMKrusadeR
Summary: OCs find themselves in a CoD Zombies type of zombie apocalypse and must try to survive to save the world. Okay this summary sucks but I'll improve it when I can brain again.
1. Choose Your Character

Select a character.

Muery or Kayla

Muery's Chapters are all even numbered chapters.

Kayla's Chapters are all odd numbered chapters.


	2. The Beginning of the End (Muery)

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End (Muery)

You hear a voice from somewhere, "Welcome to hell young one." Your vision starts of blurry but slowly clears up as you look around. You don't have a weapon just yet. As you look around, the voice you heard at the beginning speaks again, "I guess you should at least have some form of self-defense." Then your character falls to the ground and as he tries to get up, he sees an object in front of him that wasn't there just a moment ago. Picking it up, it reveals that it's the Colt M1911, and it has got one clip in it. "Oops, looks like you got barely enough bullets to make it out of this alive!" that same voice says in a high yet maniacal voice.

As your vision clears up, you hear a weird growling coming from somewhere. "Grrr…" It's clear this growling is coming from something non-human. As your vision slowly returns to you, you notice a peculiar figure standing hunched over in a corner. You find purchase under your feet as you move slowly towards it. "Grrr…" The same growl from before is actually coming from this figure you are approaching. The figure turns to face you. You notice that it's eyes a blood red and it's like a dead person brought back to life.

Then it hits you. It IS a dead person brought back to life. Three days ago when this horrible nightmare started. It on the news everywhere, the undead were crawling out of their graves after scientists claim to have discovered an ancient pyramid tomb full of ancient secrets in Egypt. You draw the pistol to eye level as you took aim. You weren't sure what to do with this, thing in front of you.

The news reports mentioned an ancient evil awoke and laid a curse on the entire planet, bringing all the undead back to life. Then, the news reporter and her crew were attacked by a swarm of the undead creatures. Zombies are taking over the world? You thought to yourself, shocked. When the news finally sunk in, you managed to gather yourself enough to call your parents. What a night for them to have gone out so late. After calling them at least 20 times and not getting an answer, you feared the worst. You knew your dad kept a gun around the house somewhere, and you've messed around with it before. If you wanted to survive this nightmare you knew you would need to find it.

"Rrragh…" The zombie started moving towards you. Step by step, slowly but surely, it dragged it's legs across the ground. After searching the house for 10 minutes, the only thing you found closest to a weapon was your baseball bat you used to use in fifth grade in Little League. Then a banging came from the front door. You rushed to it hoping for all your life it was your parents. It wasn't. It was your neighbor, Kayla, and a group of her friends, the girls were all pretty much scared shitless and in tears. The guys however were able to put up a front, but you could see the whites of fear in their eyes. "Get in." You said, ushering them into your house, checking the street for signs of trouble before closing the doors behind the group.

"Rrrrrr…" The zombie was edging closer now, barely 3 metres (that's roughly 10 feet) away. You did a quick headcount. There were 5 of them excluding yourself. 3 girls and 2 guys. "Are we gonna be okay Muery?" Kayla looked to you for assurance. "I… Don't know… But I'll try my best to keep us alive." You said as convincing as you could, bottling up your fear like you bottle up the rest of your emotions. They introduced themselves one by one. The short girl with hair just above her collar was Alicia. The tallest girl standing less than an inch taller than you, with a hair tied into a long ponytail was Melissa. The scrawny guy who looked liked he spent all day in his room was Jeremy. The bulky guy with arms like tree trunks was Brad.

Bang! You squeezed the trigger as the zombies head aligned with your sights. Blood and brian splattered everywhere, on you inclusive. Bang! The front door exploded as a large zombie broke in. There was a chorus of "Ah!"s and "Eek!"s from the girls. "Back up!" You ordered as you stepped forward to face the giant. You were quite the batter in Little League, so you wound your arms back and swung at the zombie as hard as you could. Splat! T Your bat impacted against the head of the zombie and its head and brain splattered everywhere. You heard a squeal coming from behind when you turned around and saw one of the zombie's eyeball landing in front of Alicia, causing her to stumble backwards and fall.

"You don't have much bullets left!" That high pitched voice echoed from everywhere again. The following days involved looting several marts and stores on your way to the refugee camp in your camp. Then, jus a few hours ago, Brad found something that landed all of you in trouble. Sitting on the cashier of the mart you and your group were currently hiding in, was a glowing green stone. Brad grabbed it the instant he saw it and then everything went black as you heard the rest screaming out they couldn't see anything. You took a deep breath and the next thing you knew, you woke up in this weird place. If you were here, did that mean the rest were as well? You had to go find them.

**A/N: So that's Chapter 1 in Muery's perspective! I'm gonna try to post both perspectives at the same time so one character won't be lagging behind in the story while the other spoils the story for the character that's lagging behind. I started writing this Fic cos a Youtuber, Laggin24x, asked what our dream map in CoD Zombies would be like and I decided to write about an entire Fic instead of just describing a map! So hope you guys will enjoy this Fic. Sorry, there will only be OCs, so characters like Dempsey and Takeo etc will not be in this Fic. Don't hate me please. This is really for fun after Laggin inspired me to think of this. SO anyways, go check out his channel if you like CoD Zombie stuffs! He's got great content there! This is his URL: channel/UCDc_z-PZ5OSQRYlGXmVENpA go check him out and tell him I sent you guys there so hopefully when this Fic is more developed he'll read it!**


	3. The Beginning of the End (Kayla)

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End (Kayla)

"Ah! You've awoken I see!" A deep and somewhat distorted voice echoed from somewhere. "Wh-where am I?" You coughed a couple of times as you tried to get on your feet. "Where you are is of no importance young one. What matters is that you will die soon if you don't fight." The same voice echoed again, sending a splitting headache through your brain. "Argh!" You collapsed onto your palm and knees as you try to fight the pain. "You will need to kill to survive. It's kill or be killed from now on." The voice echoed once more, sending another wave of headache through your skull.

You try to remember how this could have started. Roughly three days ago, you invited a few friends to your house for a sleepover party to celebrate the beginning of summer. As you guys were watching a T.V. premiere of a hour movie, the premiere was cut off by an emergency news broadcast. The news caster lady was standing in front of a building burning down, claiming occupants burned it down to kill the living dead. Apparently scientists had discovered ancient tomb in a pyramid in Egypt and corpses were crawling out their grave everywhere thanks to an ancient curse laid upon that tomb. You and your friends start to panic as everyone started calling their parents. Those who had reception didn't get an answer while the others didn't even have reception anymore.

"Grrr…" There was a growling coming from somewhere nearby. You blinked your eyes twice and looked up. In front of you and the ground was a gun. A rather small one at that too. Melissa and Alicia were close to tears while Brad and Jeremy tried to calm everyone down. Your vision was being blurred by your tears as you rubbed them out of your eyes. "I-I think we should go to my neighbors house! His parents might still be with him!" Everyone grabbed as much of their stuff as they could and followed you out of the house. The street was in a mess. Everyone was in panic. Drivers were driving into each other as some pedestrians were run over as well.

"Rrrr…" The sound seemed to be coming closer as you reached for the gun. You led your friends down the street and started knocking on his door. Fast foot steps could be heard as he ran to answer the door. "Get in." Muery ordered and the terrified group obliged. After everyone came in, Muery looked around before closing the door. "Are we gonna be okay Muery?" You asked your childhood friend and neighbor. "I… Don't know… But I'll try my best to keep us alive." He replied. Then you got your friends to introduce themselves one by one.

As you finally got to your feet, with the gun in your hand, you finally see what's making that growling noise. It's… A thing! The door exploded as soon as Brad introduced himself. Something huge just broke the door down and stood in the doorway. Melissa and Alicia started screaming as Muery ordered, "Get back!" Muery walked up to the thing and swung his bat. Its head exploded on impact and sent one eyeball flying towards Alicia. "Ah!" Alicia squealed and stumbled backwards.

"Gragh…" The thing turned towards you. You closed both eyes, turned away, brought the gun up and squeezed the trigger in fright. You turned back and slowly opened one eye. The thing was lying motionless on the ground. A couple of hours ago you were still sitting in a mart with your friends. Until Brad got too curious and touched something he probably shouldn't have. And now you're here. A gun in hand, this thing lying dead on the floor. Hopefully.

**A/N: So that's Chapter 1 in Kayla's perspective! I'm gonna try to post both perspectives at the same time so one character won't be lagging behind in the story while the other spoils the story for the character that's lagging behind. I started writing this Fic cos a Youtuber, Laggin24x, asked what our dream map in CoD Zombies would be like and I decided to write about an entire Fic instead of just describing a map! So hope you guys will enjoy this Fic. Sorry, there will only be OCs, so characters like Dempsey and Takeo etc will not be in this Fic. Don't hate me please. This is really for fun after Laggin inspired me to think of this. SO anyways, go check out his channel if you like CoD Zombie stuffs! He's got great content there! This is his URL: channel/UCDc_z-PZ5OSQRYlGXmVENpA go check him out and tell him I sent you guys there so hopefully when this Fic is more developed he'll read it!**


	4. Looking Around (Muery)

Chapter 2: Looking Around (Muery)

As you observed your surrounding, you noticed you were in a little room. There was one barricaded up window one one end and a set of double doors on the other end. You walked up to the double doors and tried to open them. They wouldn't budge. "Here come some more!" That maniacal high pitched voice called out again as you heard shuffling outside the boarded up window. You turned around to see a zombie grabbing and tugging at one of the boards. Snap! The first of the wooden boards broke and the zombie moved on to a second board.

You brought the Colt M1911 up to your sightline and aimed at the zombie's head. You shot it and it dropped to the ground. You moved to the window to inspect the damage. There were some more boards, nails and a hammer lying by the window. You grabbed a board, a nail and, with the best of your effort, added one more board to the barricaded window. It didn't go on as nicely as the original board was, but it would slow the zombies in coming into the room. You continued looking around the room. The closest wall to you, the wall to the right of the window, has a table placed by the wall.

You went over to the table and inspected it. A small combat knife was wedged in the middle of the table. You pulled out the knife and examined it. Surprisingly, it wasn't very dulled. You decided to leave it there for now until you could find a way to keep it with you safely. You went over to the opposite side of the room and found some strap-like things on one of the two couches placed there. On the other couch was a knife carrier. You picked it up together with some straps, thinking it was such a coincidence it was there as you went back to the table to grab the knife. The knife fit snugly in the carrier and you strapped it to your leg like you've seen some video game characters do.

You heard scraping as you turned to the window to see two zombies grabbing at a wooden plank. You went a little closer to the window and lined up your sights to their heads. You squeezed the trigger and shot down the first zombie. The second one growled and tried to reach for you from outside the window. You quickly lined up your second shot and dropped that zombie before it could return to wearing out the boards. You had to get out of this room. If anymore zombies came, you'd die in no time. You tried the doors again. Still locked. You hear a louder growl coming from somewhere nearer than the window.

You turned around and smack in the middle of the room, a zombie was crawling out of the ground. Slotting the pistol into your jeans pocket, you drew the knife and drove it into the head. As you pulled it out of the head, you heard the boards being pulled out again. You turned around and a zombie had yanked out a board from the barricaded window. Without pulling the pistol out of your pocket, you ran over to the window with the knife in hand and planted it into the zombie's head. You pulled hard on the hilt, pulling a bit of the top of the zombie's head through a gap in the window.

"That's gross…" You dragged the blade across the floor to disentangle the rotten flesh from the blade. You slipped the knife into the carrier and pulled out the Colt M19911 and ejected the clip. Four bullets. Four more zombies to shoot to kill before I'll have to kill them with this knife, you thought as you unconsciously felt for your newly acquired knife. You weren't sure how long you'd survive this, but you wouldn't go down without a fight.

**A/N: And that's Chapter 2 in Muery's perspective! Kayla's perspective will be up later or tomorrow as this two parts won't like spoil the other… So for this first few chapters, Muery and Kayla's perspective will be separate till they find each other, if they do, and the Fic will proceed as a 'normal' story so called from there. As of now, it is sort of more like a description of the individual's actions and feelings, but later on it will go back to being a story. So hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Also check out Laggin24x's Channel: channel/UCDc_z-PZ5OSQRYlGXmVENpA as he is the one who inspired me to write this.**


	5. Looking Around (Kayla)

Chapter 2: Looking Around (Kayla)

You decided to look around the room. You noticed that this room was pretty bare, with only one window that was heavily barricaded with boards. Opposite the wall with the window was a door. You went over to the door and tried to open it it, but surprise, surprise, it wouldn't open. "Just like a horror movie… Except in real life…" You muttered to yourself as you checked the gun out. You might have heard Muery mentioned something about this gun before. Its simple and old design. Something like the Colt or something or other. You decided the name of it wasn't important so long as it killed those things.

You checked out the rest of the room and didn't find much. Other than a butcher knife that was, for whatever reason, stuck in the wall left of the windowed wall. You decided that the knife might come in useful in chopping up those things once you ran out of bullets. At least you knew what those things that came out of the gun were even if you didn't know the name, you comforted yourself. There was growling and the sounds of wood splintering as you turned towards the window. There were three of those things visible clawing at the boards barricading the window. You pointed the gun to the window and squeezed the trigger once. One of those things got knocked back a little before going straight back to clawing at the boards. You decided to go for broke and shoot another three times. Two of the three things dropped to the ground as the last one tried reaching for you from outside the window.

You tried to aim this time. You didn't know how many bullets you had left but you couldn't waste it all. You held the gun up and looked down what you guessed was the thing to aim with the gun and you aligned to the things head. "Headshots always kill." You remembered Muery mentioning once when you want over to his house to hang out with him while he was playing his games. You shot the thing in the head. You hoped you did. You saw the things head explode in a blast of rotten flesh and grey matter. "Good. I found the aiming parts of this gun." You heaved a sigh of relief as you some weird sounds coming from the ground.

You turned to the centre of the room and another one of those things was crawling out of the ground. You panicked and squeezed of a shot at random. You weren't so lucky this time to hit it like the first time. You took a breath to calm yourself as you carefully aimed at the head this time. You squeezed of another shot and killed the thing coming out of the ground. You heard more splintering wood as you turned to the window to see another of those things ripping out one board of the window. You aimed your gun at its head and squeezed the trigger. Nothing. You squeezed the trigger again, hoping the gun was jammed or something. Still nothing. You actually ran out of bullets already… You put the gun on the floor and went to pull the butcher knife out of the wall.

The board the thing pulled out gave you space for you hack at the thing that was outside. You swung the knife down hard and was rewarded with one arm-like limb coming off. You couldn't be sure that the limb was actually an arm just because it looked like one. It then tried to grab you and you hacked at the other limb. It came of and was flailing on the floor a little before going limp. You drew a surprised breath as that limb flew in through the window. The thing outside now jus kept swinging its non-existent arm-like limbs at the boards. It wasn't dead, but it wouldn't be able to hurt you any time soon.

**A/N: And that's Chapter 2 of Kayla's perspective! I'll be pumping out more chapters either daily or every alternate day as I really want this story to become more action-packed before I slow down the updates to create suspense. So look forward to more uninteresting and boring chapters till a somewhat action-packed one goes up! Then you guys can enjoy the wait and suspense while I take my time to write the parts after that! ~ But in all seriousness, go check out the Youtuber who inspired me to start this Fic. Laggin24x and this is the link to his channel: channel/UCDc_z-PZ5OSQRYlGXmVENpA and tell him I sent you! Bye and see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Getting Somewhere (Muery)

Chapter 3: Getting Somewhere (Muery)

You inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly as you realise that your heartbeat rose a few notches. Gotta keep calm. Can't lose my head. You thought to yourself as video game experience took over. The panicked never survived. He'd always go down first. I gotta open that door! You pocketed the Colt and shoulder charged towards the door. Bang! Crash! BAM! The double doors finally flew open on the third ram.

"Finally, but what…?" You looked ahead and all you saw was darkness. It seemed like a really long corridor ahead, with nothing but a couple of doors lined along either side.

"Made it out I see! Congratulations!" The high-pitched maniacal voice giggled with glee.

"Why me?!" You screamed back at the voice. Beads of perspiration formed on your forehead as you thought of various reasons. Whatever answer it was, it probably wasn't going to be pretty.

"Oh it's not JUST you!" The voice cackled and faded away.

You did not expect that answer. You feel the bile rising in your throat before you quench it down again. Were your friends here with you then? Or rather Kayla's friends. Still, company would be nice. Even if were from strangers. Especially in a situation like this, there will be strength in numbers for sure. You had to find them. No matter what, you had to get to them, especially Kayla, since SHE is your friend after all. Four shots left, and one knife. How many zombies could you take down with the knife if they came at you in a bunch. You needed another weapon too.

"Here, have a little gift!" The maniacal voice called out again, as if reading your mind.

Your vision blurred and you collapsed to your feet once again. Trying to shake it off, you looked around again. Lying in front of you was a M1 Garand rifle. An upgrade in firepower. That's nice.

"Thanks!" You coughed as you staggered back on your feet. Ejecting the clip, you checked the bullet count.

"8 shots again?" You groaned as you slung the rifle over your shoulder. Did this person, or thing have some sick sense of humor? First the Colt M1911 had 8 rounds, now this M1 Garand too?

"8 is considered to be a lucky number to the Chinese!" The voice shrilled in glee, leaving a quiet echo of giggles behind.

Dammit! You cursed silently in your head as you whirled around at the sound of a growl. A zombie was lumbering towards you slowly. Pulling the Colt M1911 out of your pocket, you lined up the sights to its head and fired. The bullet clear hit it, but it didn't seemed too fazed. The only thing that shot seem to do to it was piss it off as it increased its lumbering speed. You tried your best to align the sights with its head again before you shot again. This time, blood and grey matter came flying out the back of its head.

How in the hell did that thing survive the first shot? You started to wonder if these zombies were somehow getting more resistant or stronger. The echo of giggles suddenly stopped.

"GRAGH!" A roar came from the room you were just in and you poked your head into the room. A zombie, slightly larger than the others you've put down so far, was crawling out of the ground.

"Crap…" You lined the Colt's sights with its head and squeezed twice. The remaining 2 bullets embedded themselves into its skull. It didn't seem to be dead yet. It growled after the 2 shots were fired and glared at you.

"Shit." You pocketed the Colt as you lined the sights for your M1 Garand to its head. Bang! You squeezed down hard on the trigger and flew back 2 steps as its head exploded in rotten flesh and brain. Half the zombie was still in the ground and you decided to leave it there. 7 more shots, 7 more kills. If each shot killed, that is.

**A/N: And that's chapter 3! Muery's gotten an upgrade and gotten out of that room. Can Kayla? Tune in for the next chapter to find out! Also go check out the Youtuber who inspired this Fic. Laggin24x and his channel: **** channel/UCDc_z-PZ5OSQRYlGXmVENpA Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and see you guys next time!**


End file.
